


[Podfic of] Chocolate Chip Cookie Robots Make The World Go Round

by exmanhater



Category: Despicable Me (2010), The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margo has a long day in the lab. Violet has a long day superheroing. They end up on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Chocolate Chip Cookie Robots Make The World Go Round

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chocolate Chip Cookie Robots Make The World Go Round](https://archiveofourown.org/works/156537) by [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Chocolate%20Chip%20Cookie%20Robots%20Make%20The%20World%20Go%20Round.mp3) (1.39 MB) 

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 3:01

**Streaming:**   



End file.
